


Lost Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin's mind begins to spiral into insanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another (really) short drabble! I may actually develop on this some time in the near future...  
> It's my basis for a new darkish story.  
> I got kind of bored of writing about happy stuff so... Now you get this! I attempted to make it descriptive but it didn't work out well :/  
> Oh well!

It wasn’t long before darkness spread throughout Robin’s deteriorated mind. He cried out, his blue eyes flashing wildly. The ground beneath him began to shake, throwing him against the frigid, rough wall. Before he knew it, the room was pitch black. A single light hung above him like a beacon in the night sky. He could hear the whistling wind, crying to the sky. Crying, crying, crying. Crying for mercy, crying for redemption, crying for retribution. Reaching up, he put a cold, pale hand on his jaw. It stung. Pulling his hand back quickly, he gasped in pain. His palm was dyed scarlet red. He chuckled softly. Such a beautiful color, he told himself. More of it. He needed more of it. Raising his hand yet again, he sank his teeth into his soft skin. Pain shot through his arm, causing him to cry out yet again. But he loved it. He loved it with all of his broken heart. He laughed as he began to tear at his own flesh. Blood dripping in glorious pool around him, Robin continued to laugh. More. He needed more of this satisfaction. He needed more of this beauty.


End file.
